I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reservoir. More particularly, this invention relates to a reservoir with a reed switch for warning that the level of liquid contained in the reservoir is below a prescribed level. The reservoir is used for example, in a radiator system of an automobile for retaining coolant of the radiator.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional reservoirs for radiators of, for example, automobiles, such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) Nos. 11780/84 and 36753/85, a tube through which the liquid is supplied to, and removed from the reservoir is suspended from an opening of the reservoir. However, a reservoir used in a radiator of, for example, an automobile often has an irregular shape with a deep portion because the space for mounting the reservoir is often limited. In cases where the reservoir has an irregular shape with a deep portion, if the tube is merely suspended from the opening of the reservoir as in the prior art, the tip of the tube may not be located at the deepest portion of the reservoir. If the tip portion of the tube is not located in the deepest portion, the liquid in the deepest portion cannot be removed therefrom through the tube, so that the liquid in the deepest portion cannot be used. Thus, a part of the inner volume of the reservoir cannot be used effectively.